Animal ive become
by Anne Awesome
Summary: Sora, a typical highscool teen...until the red head man changed his life, attacked left to die. he was meant to, he didnt, he turned into what you ask? well hes a being of the night. own nothing except ocs,


Animal I've become

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox oxxoxoxoxo

Sora walked the cold streets of destiny islands. Even though many had warned him to stay inside he left the safety of Riku`s house it was his birthday and he offered Sora to stay the night but he refused. His own bed called to him and it was just a few streets away no vampire could take that from him.

Yes that's right destiny islands is being terrorized by legends of a vampire with firey hair. People refuse to go out at night or they become food for the beast and no one knows if its true the police think its a killer pulling a hoax and they will catch them.

His brother will kill him when he gets home- oh well he can just call Libby and vent it out to her. She is always here for him no matter what. She listened to all of his problems and helped him but she never droned on about her own problems.

He was the only one who knew her problems and she helped him more than he helped her she was one of those people who suffered in silence and helped others even when she needs help, The person who can help anyone, except herself.

Sora stopped suddenly, he heard something it sounded like a person scuffing a wall. He started walking again after a few moments.

Suddenly and without warning he was pinned up against a wall. The red fiery hair and emerald green eyes was all he saw. A second later searing pain in his neck and chest coupled with body aches everywhere was all he could feel and the satisfied laugh of the man before him was all he heard. He fell unconscious to the ground blood on the wall behind him. The fiery haired man nowhere to be seen, the sun began to rise a while later.

Libby listened to her mp3 as she went on her morning jog. The sun had just risen and as she passed an ally way she saw a figure unconscious next to a wall. She stopped the supposed vampire had struck again. She looked closer and gasped spiky brown hair once tanned skin gone pale and blood splattering the walls. Sora, Her best friend Sora, The one who made her life amazing possibly dead on the floor.

she ran to him, he felt warm and she saw chest movement she sighed a sigh of relief but the tears that had started to stream from the second she recognised him were still streaming. She was relived too, she knew he was tough and was grateful then it hit her, he was the first to survive the vampires attack. He would be the talk of the island... and she knew he wouldn't like it

. She picked him up bridal style and he slept peacefully in her arms. She carried him to her house, and called his mum telling her what had happened and not to come yet, she would heal him. Reluctantly Sora`s mother agreed on the condition she would see him as soon as possible.

Agreeing to the condition Libby set to work. She laid him on her bed and looked at the wound, a bite mark the same with the other victims. She checked for a pulse, she didn't find one, yet his chest was moveing up and down as it should when one is breathing so she was confused- she blamed her making a mistake and being unable to find his pulse because it is weak. It happens...

She then cleaned and bandaged the wound which was surprisingly clean. She then checked for any other injury, but found none. He looked dirty so she got a sponge and washed his face so the sweat no longer lingered. Now it was a case of waiting her parents were put on a weekend trip. So she was alone. The 17 year old looked at the other 17 year old laying on her bed he looked so cute on the bed there so innocent.

She smiled and gasped as he stirred and yawned he opened his eyes and she gasped again there he was but his eyes... those once entrancing blue orbs had become entrancing red orbs. Once a glittering sea, Now a pool of blood. He thought the world had gone HD and everything had intensified, he held his breath without realising, He looked at her "Libby?" he asked she nodded

"yes its me I found you this morning... the vampire got you... but you survived." She said he gasped and thoughts started whirring round his head. "I didn't believe the stories... but why am I at your house?" he asked "I found you in an alleyway I brought you here to heal you I didn't get thirty healing badges in girlscouts for nothing!" she smiled and gave him a thumbs up while winking.

he laughed "thanks and you went for that badge thirty times out of your own choice!" he made her laugh too. "but whats up with your eyes?" she asked he looked confused and she handed him a mirror he looked surprised and instantly tried to hide it. "contacts I like red so I wanted red eyes after I watched this vampire movie at Wakka`s." He lied and she nodded slowly.

"ok well your mum wants to see you that was her condition so you can go home" he gestured to the door "thank you" he said nodding and walking out.

He went home after going to the shop and buying blue contacts. He had a headache as soon as he walked into the sunlight, his suspicions grew the vampire bit him… he was alive…he felt cold...he had red eyes… He put the contacts in and walked in his mum hugged him and he smiled "I have to go im fine I promise" he said his mum gave him a look that clearly said; your not being serious. He smiled "fine but your home at 7, and don't tell anyone! Well Riku and Kairi but only if they keep it quiet I don't want the news all over us on the boy who survived. Im so glad your ok… I feel irresponsible for letting you go I don't want too, but I cant help but trust you where are you going anyway?" she asked "Libby`s" he said she smiled "good nowhere else!" he nodded and left, wait his mum would never do that…

. He hadn't realised it but since he had left Libby`s house he had held his breath, he breathed and choked the scents were overpowering, they smelt...so…good. he shook his head and fisted his hands in his pockets, he walked to Libby`s house and knocked on the door she Answered "hi sora" she said he removed his contacts "im sorry" "for what" she replied sternly.

"lying I didn't have red contacts the vampire did this to me" he said she gasped "of course… I get it now… come inside now." and he did as he was told she slammed the door and stood looking at him, her hands on her waist, he couldn't help but like it- he wasn't sure why but something about it made him want to put his arms around her wasits and sink his teeth into her flesh and drink her- no. he stopped himself he must be right…

why would he want to do that? He took a breath and choked her scent, was so sweet. "Sora you were bitten by a vampire and when I found you I thought you were dead until I saw you breath though I found no pulse I overlooked it but when you opened your eyes… and you held your breath as soon as you woke up, and you have red eyes and you have paler skin. Maybe, the legends were true, and you're a.." he put his finger on her mouth and whispered in her ear, "I guessed it too-

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxxo 

**What is he going to say? Three guesses. Haha. Now thanks sorry I haven't posted life has been hectic so far. But I hope you like post a review that would be nice. No haters no flamers, or a rabid vampire will tear off your face. Im joking. See ya real soon~AA**


End file.
